


Confession

by Colamiilk



Series: Student Body [5]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Biting, Gym teacher AU, M/M, Marie and Azusa are mentioned, Really Bad Decisions, Sex doesn't solve depression but yet it does here, Size Difference, Someone stop Giriko he's having issues, Teacher/Student, fancy hand lotion as lube, rich kid things, well for one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Giriko hated that he kinda agreed with her, he was screwing the fuck up right now, but he still couldn’t stop himself. He needed to know what happened to Justin, to right any wrongs that were definitely his fault. Taking down the address he swallowed thickly, trying to hide his guilty sweat as his pen shook.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Series: Student Body [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978390
Kudos: 9





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I started a new job yesterday and oh my god, for me a student whose never worked a day in their life until now it was overwhelming... being a nurse is really something and my updates are 100% going to struggle to keep up with how busy I am... 
> 
> However!! I was really happy writing this one and couldn't wait to share so!! Hope you all enjoy!

Giriko couldn’t fucking believe this, he had gotten Tezca to spill everything about what had just happened and  _ thankfully _ Justin was as vague as possible and did not say anything that would give anyone any indication of who he was crushing on… but that didn’t make it all that much better, this was a fucking  _ highschool _ , this was going to become a rumor. 

Tezca had immediately spilled what was happening and while after Justin ran he realized he had made a mistake he still told Giriko what had happened. There was no fucking way this loose lipped bastard was going to keep that secret and people were going to start fucking trying to guess who made their school’s top student feel butterflies. Fuck. Fuck he hadn’t even thought about that part until now… did Justin really like him like that? That was fucking insane. 

The next day Giriko was fully fucking ready to drag Justin down the hallways to scream at him for being so wreckless, but then the kid never showed up. Not  _ once _ had Justin skipped even when they had previous awkward moments or when he was mad at Giriko for some less than kind comments or other bullshit. It made Giriko soften a bit, less interested in screaming at Justin and trying to figure out how to more gently tell the kid why this was completely and entirely not ok.

And then Justin didn’t show up again.

And then he missed a week.

To say Giriko was concerned was a real fucking understatement, Justin fucking  _ hated  _ going home so for him to be  _ willing  _ to stay there for that long and for his strict dad to allow it was… it was worrying to say the least. As creepy as he felt he found himself listening in to students' conversations and rumors to see if he could get any indication into where Justin had gone… the information he got was that this wasn’t extremely uncommon and every once in a while Justin disappeared.

There were conflicting ideas of what could’ve happened, that he was doing work with his father, that he got a bad case of the flu and was recovering, that his dad had a business trip and he had to take care of the chapel… it all would’ve seemed possible if it weren’t for the fact Giriko had a hard time believing something else had happened with such perfect timing to the reveal he was crushing on his teacher. 

So, with no other information and Tezca seemingly doing a good enough job staying quiet since there hadn’t been any rumors starting up yet about Justin having a crush… Giriko decided that the next course of action was to go find Justin himself.

He had been putting off the idea of a home visit for the kid way longer than he honestly should’ve, he had caught mini glimpses of the bruises on Justin, he knew damn well about his fear of going home… Someone needed to go there at some point to see if there was needed legal action, Giriko just… didn’t want to be that someone. 

He  _ still  _ wasn’t really looking to be that someone, he was being entirely selfish here going to the front desk to ask for Justin’s address out of ‘worry for his safety’. A lie that wasn’t entirely wrong but also wasn’t his main reason for going there. No, despite the fact that Giriko sort of knew someone needed to separate Justin and his creepy father, that wasn’t what he was doing. Even if it was though no one would fucking listen to a convict’s report of what wrongs a priest was committing. Giriko knew when his power in a situation was outmatched.

Luckily the woman at the front desk, Marie, didn’t seem to realize he wasn’t just a concerned teacher, her golden hair being tucked back from where it was getting stuck to her eyepatch as she looked for the address. Giriko could feel his foot tapping silently, wanting more than anything to hurry this up before someone caught on… and someone did.

Azusa, the school’s treasurer, turned the corner with a suspicious look, wondering why Giriko and Marie were talking at all. Giriko didn’t really talk with anyone here, he wasn’t friendly and since he had to keep this job he couldn’t risk being rude and completely unlikable, so he was just never around instead. 

Azusa stood there for a second, deciding whether or not she wanted to ask what they were doing… she was on Marie’s eyepatch’s side so luckily the other woman didn’t catch Azusa staring and address it herself. Giriko could swear his heart was stopped, that he wasn’t breathing. Who knew what her reaction would be to Giriko going to Justin’s house… surely nothing good. 

It was hard to know what she was thinking though. Giriko was expecting her to have no qualms about interrupting, she always felt so entitled to get in everyone’s way. By some miracle though she just passed by with a horrid glare shot Giriko’s way, definitely smelling something wrong. Fuck, he was going to have to deal with that later… she probably was going to ask Marie later and then she’d be fucking  _ pissed _ . There was really no way she wasn’t going to be mad that a ‘troublemaker’ was going to their star student’s house and messing everything up.

Giriko hated that he kinda agreed with her, he was screwing the fuck up right now, but he still couldn’t stop himself. He  _ needed  _ to know what happened to Justin, to right any wrongs that were definitely his fault. Taking down the address he swallowed thickly, trying to hide his guilty sweat as his pen shook. The weight of this decision creeping up on him… God what was going to happen to him if he got caught? If people learned what they do? If Justin was upset enough that Giriko followed him and told his dad what had happened Giriko would probably fucking end up back in jail…

Still Giriko took the paper and left the school building in a hurry, trying to hide how much of a rush he was in but not doing a great job of it. He needed to go now before he lost the guts to do it. He had to hold himself back for a second after getting in his car, leaning against the steering wheel and breathing far too heavily, he must have been holding his breath that whole time, so insanely guilty. 

Once he had a second to breathe though he moved to head over to the kid’s house, finding it to be in a gated community, somewhere with those stupid manicured lawns and flowers so perfect they looked fake. Gross. Giriko had to wonder though how an apparently crazily rich kid like Justin was fine going to his house though, Giriko knew he lived somewhere old and run down, probably ‘scary’ to a kid used to luxury. 

He parked down the street from the apparent address of the priest’s house, trying to make sure no one could connect him to the person that was going to see Justin. It was a surprisingly long walk considering how big these houses were, but it still wasn’t anything absurd.  _ However _ Giriko still found that he spent the entire walk dreading each step, really trying not to turn back now that he was this far. By the time he had made it though, he wanted more than anything to run with his tail between his legs.

Fuck this place was nice. Giriko knew Justin came from a rich family, that his dad was a bloated priest that clearly wasn’t bothering to live a frugal life like he was supposed to… but this was insane to look at. It wasn’t as nice as Arachne’s had been, but she was a crime lord so comparing the two made a weird taste linger in his mouth as he hesitantly went up to the door.

It took awhile after he rang for anyone to show up, but who did was exactly who he wanted to see. Justin unlocked the door with caved in tired eyes, in pajamas and heavy shoulders that were so depressed Giriko couldn’t help but feel a tired understanding come over him. The poor brat looked so pathetic and worn down, enough so that it made sense he wasn’t attending right now.

“Daddy isn’t home right now, please-” Justin’s eyes widened as he realized who he was talking to and in a flash tried to slam the door in Giriko’s face. Despite the shock of Justin using such a cutesy name for his dad other than the standard ‘father’ he usually used, Giriko managed to get his foot in the door so Justin couldn’t just kick him out. 

“Mr. Videl what- what are you even doing here? How do you even know where I live?” The panic in Justin’s voice carried more emotion than anything else Giriko had ever heard from those little lips before. Still he didn’t have the time to appreciate it.

“Let me in, I don’t want to be caught here by nosy neighbors and I don’t think you want me caught here either.” Justin looked horrified but nevertheless nodded in understanding. He felt a bit guilty essentially threatening his student to let him in, but it didn’t change anything either. Justin opened the door just enough for him to slip in and Giriko took that opening without a second of hesitation. He needed to be out of the public eye fucking right now.

“God, ok. So why the hell have you been hiding out here brat? Are you really that upset?” The bright red that came over Justin’s face after that question was somewhere between outraged and embarrassed. 

“I didn’t want to be caught, unlike you straight up coming to my house! Are you not worried at all?” Giriko grimaced, ok, well… he wasn’t expecting that at all. The guilt that came over him was insane, fuck, even Justin, a  _ child _ knew Giriko had screwed up here. He should’ve listened to his uncertainty over coming here…

“So you were just planning on staying here forever? It’s been a week kid.” It had been longer than a week honestly, about a week and a half. It wasn’t like Giriko was trigger happy about visiting, he didn’t fucking want to be here either. 

“I didn’t know what I was going to do. I had to think about it… what about you? Are you here to brainstorm?” Justin spat the words like thick poison, making it  _ clear  _ he was unhappy Giriko was here. They had thrown around bitter words before, Justin a little brat and Giriko having issues remembering to be the adult, but this was unlike any other tone the boy had given before. It was like he was scolding Giriko, being the adult for both of them. God that pissed Giriko off. 

“I’m here to make sure you’re ok, I didn’t know what the fuck happened.” The livid words that hissed out of Giriko’s mouth were still carrying a surprisingly soft meaning, nowhere near as cruel as he wanted them to be. Justin leaned back, not getting caught up in Giriko’s bitter tone and actually picking out the words from that, shocked Giriko was saying what he was. Giriko felt the tips of his ears go red.

“Come here.” Giriko’s brain was spinning as he was suddenly dragged across the house, seeing hints of where Justin lived. There were almost no signs of life here, so manicured and perfect, clean to the point you knew no one really  _ lived  _ in here. Getting pulled up a staircase that was far too nice, Giriko found himself pushed into a room before the door slammed both of him and Justin in there together. 

Wait, fuck. He was in Justin’s room wasn’t he? Struggling to not look around Giriko just stared blankly at the carpet in a goddamn cold sweat. He shouldn’t fucking be here, this was such a mistake… Why had the kid brought him up here? Why hadn’t he said anything before doing this? God, why the hell did he trust this kid with anything? 

“I just don’t want anyone else running into you, there's no need to look like you're about to die.” Glaring at the boy Giriko puffed up a bit, subconsciously trying to prove he wasn’t fucking scared of being in a room alone with a little kid. Justin didn’t look impressed. This goddamn little shit, he was too fucking much sometimes. If it wasn’t his fucking job to deal with the brat Giriko wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle this.

“So…” Justin paused for a second, dipping his chin down and looking up with giant blue eyes that pierced Giriko’s fucking soul before he continued. 

“Were you really so worried that you came to look for me?” Giriko didn’t miss the hopeful edge in Justin’s voice, he didn’t miss it and god did that scare him. He was forgetting that this kid had a crush on him, that he had told his friend that he was in  _ love  _ with Giriko. Fuck, what the hell was he thinking chasing after a kid that already had all these stupid ideas in his head? He needed to shut this down fucking right now.

“I- I was but-” Justin didn’t let him finish, the kid grabbed at the front of his shirt, forcing Giriko to lean down so the brat could meet their lips. It was like a fucking gun shot. Justin’s lips and skin felt a bit rougher than normal, not as soft and glowy as he was the last time… yep, there totally was something the brat did to make himself feel and look so perfect that he wasn’t doing anymore in his depression.  _ Fuck  _ why did that make Giriko feel so guilty? Why did he feel responsible for fixing it? 

The whole idea that ‘time heals all wounds’ was bullshit lies Giriko had disproven firsthand.  _ However _ this was a little kid with his first crush, being rejected wasn’t so much a wound as a natural part of life, Justin would get over it and get better on his own. Giriko didn’t need to be here, now that he saw it was just some teenage heartbreak and not an actual threat to the kid’s safety he could go home. He needed to go home.

Kissing Justin back he growled at how Justin’s arms came around his neck to get them even closer, pressing them chest to chest despite their rather apparent height difference. Giriko was in love with the feeling but with how uncomfortable it was to be bent this far down he was able to fucking break out of his laspe in judgement. Within a few seconds Giriko stood back up to his full height, expecting to break them apart and end this like he was supposed to… it didn’t work like that.

Justin didn’t let go, rather out of stubbornness or just his brain not moving fast enough and he got pulled up off his feet once Giriko got up. Having the kid hanging onto his neck was the furthest thing from comfortable and Giriko quickly scooped Justin into his arms to avoid getting his neck snapped. 

Well… his attempts to get back in control and end this really hadn’t worked at all… Justin looked awestruck being in his arms, amazed he had just been lifted up so effortlessly. Fucking hell. This was  _ so  _ not what he was looking to do. He had meant to get Justin off of him, not into his fucking arms- like that’d hold up in court. 

“Mr. Videl…” Justin’s tone was dreamy, full into some teenage fantasy. It was amazing how the kid already looked a little bit brighter then he did when he had originally opened the door, so happy Giriko was here that he was already starting to do better. Goddammit. Giriko didn’t want to be cheering this kid up and getting Justin even more attached to him, if he wasn’t careful he might end up having a stupid little brat following him around like a puppy after this. 

Actually, Justin would probably be more like a kitten, always needing attention but so high headed he wouldn’t let his desperation be known until something happened. Something like this…

Wait. Fuck. Justin already was that kitten, wasn’t he? And Giriko played right into that call for attention, even if it wasn’t on purpose on either of their part. Taking three steps over to the kid’s bed he dropped Justin inelegantly onto it, planning to bolt the second the mattress coils made the tell tale noise of Justin landing safely onto it. Just like fucking everything else today that wasn’t what happened. 

Justin fell onto his bed without much of a fight… and didn’t get back up. He was laying down, his pajama shirt pulled slightly up his stomach from the fall and staring up at Giriko in confusion, waiting for whatever was next. God he was so fucking perfect. Glossy lips and waiting eyes, looking for more despite  _ knowing  _ they couldn’t. Justin  _ knew  _ how bad of an idea this was, he made it clear when Giriko first showed up that he didn’t want to be caught… and yet…

“Giriko?” It was like an arrow. Justin clearly knew his name, Giriko himself had told him to use it before, but still hearing those letters pass through those little lips was like being sentenced to fucking death. He was frozen in place, desperate to run but also desperate to get closer. Justin fucking liked him so there wasn’t anything really  _ that  _ wrong here… Right? Giriko bit into his lip… No, he knew that was wrong, he still couldn’t do this… 

“Why are you staring at me? What are you looking for?” Justin was getting weirded out, impatient and maybe the slightest bit scared. It was fair, Giriko was being weird right now just looming over the kid trying to rather get the balls to just dive head first into depravity or get the common sense to turn around and go the hell back home like he was supposed to. 

Justin, being a goddamn  _ dumbass _ but also the only one doing fucking anything here while Giriko was frozen with choices, got up on his knees to meet their lips again. Fuck this kid  _ liked  _ him, was putting up with him just standing here like a creep and  _ still  _ looking for more. Goddammit.  _ Goddammit _ . 

Pushing Justin back down the kid had a look of heartbrokenness on his face, looking terribly  _ terribly  _ dejected. Giriko only scoffed, making the pain of Justin’s face worse as he started to come to terms with the fact he was being rejected… only he wasn’t. Giriko regrettably didn’t have the fucking self control for that.

Getting down onto the scythe’s bed himself he manhandled the kid into laying down and made him sit still as they met lips again, this time with Justin being crushed in his grasp. Fuck Justin was so delicious, even when he was sick, depressed and tasting of starvation he was like the sweetest fucking wine when he was against Giriko’s lips. The boy moaned in surprise at the sudden explosive reciprocation kissed back just as eagerly.

It was sad how hard the boy was trying to keep up, how he tried to get his arms out of where Giriko was pinning them to his side so he could hug the man closer… Justin clearly wanted to help, but Giriko wasn’t interested in that right now, he just wanted to fucking have his way with the boy’s fucking adorably tiny body.

Forcing his fingers under Justin’s shirt he felt up each one of the kid’s ribs, bumping against each one in his skinny form and savoring the softness of his skin… Shit he was so good, Giriko wanted to fucking devour him, to take every single goddamn piece of Justin and make it  _ his _ . The sick part of it was how much Justin clearly wanted that too.

“God to think the academy’s good little boy is fucking depraved once he’s out of eye sight, you really do want this, don’t you?” Justin was gasping, trying desperately to keep up but still clearly recovering from their animalistic kiss. Giriko didn’t let him, he didn’t even wait for a response before he tore off Justin’s shirt and revealed the cutest little nipples and pale skin… fuck, it had been good enough seeing Justin with just his shirt pushed up last time, but this fucking triumphed that by a thousand. 

It was impossible to see just  _ how  _ small Justin was while he was drowning in the oversized fabric that was rather required or apparently he just wanted to wear… but like this? Like this there was no hiding that he was  _ tiny _ , so easy for Giriko to fucking  _ crush  _ if he wasn’t careful… it was intoxicating. He didn’t have any fucking clue why this kid was into him but goddammit was he glad he was. Giriko wasn’t sure how he could’ve gone on living without this. 

“Ah Mr. Videl,  _ Giriko _ , I want you…” The little moan that was said with made Giriko have to hold back some sort of sick animalistic noise… fuck that was perfect, Justin was so so  _ good _ . Ripping off his own shirt Giriko moved back down to kiss Justin's neck, his teeth only barely freezing in time when he tried to tear into the boy’s neck. Right. He couldn’t fucking leave marks… he regrettably had to be as soft as possible here. 

Justin whined in upset when he pulled away, also wanting to be torn apart… little fucking bastard needed to learn some kind of self restraint here if they were going to start doing this more often. Although… just because Justin needed to be kept in good condition, Giriko didn’t need to be… 

“You’ve ever bitten someone kid? Now’s your best chance.” Justin blinked, confused and alarmed he was suddenly being put on the spot like this… still he lifted himself up on his elbows to reach Giriko’s neck and bit down  _ hard _ . Giriko was expecting the kid to be soft and unsure but Justin really went straight into trying to tear a chunk out of him. Jesus fucking christ it  _ stung _ , the kid’s teeth were dull as hell but still apparently looking to draw blood. 

“What are you a vampire!? God Justin ease up a little!” It was unfair of Giriko to say that because if he was allowed to bite Justin he would’ve 100% have left bloody bite marks everywhere, but jesus was he not expecting the kid to be so fucking aggressive. He got a tiny little growl in response to his complaint, Justin not wanting to let go. It was way too fucking cute, aggression from a kid that had absolutely no power here but was trying to be scary anyway… 

“Ok ok get off, you made your point little one.” Pulling Justin off he grinned at the red cheeks he got, overwhelmed and  _ happy  _ to be given a nickname… he was so easy to please, or maybe it was just that it was Giriko doing these things that made him so happy. Damn that was a lot to deal with. 

They met lips again within seconds, unable to stay apart for very long with how desperate they both were right now. Justin finally got his arms around Giriko’s neck again, moaning in satisfaction when Giriko let his fingers trail down the nipped in center of the boy’s waist and started to pull down his pants. 

Giriko couldn’t really care anymore what he was supposed to be doing anymore, he needed to be inside Justin. Luckily the boy seemed more than on board with that, red cheeks showing his inexperience but the way he bent one of his legs up and out to the side to give Giriko better access saying another thing entirely. Fuck. Who taught this kid this shit? 

“Keep acting like this and you’re going to make me lose it.” Giriko only mumbled the words as he started to get his own pants down, stopping once it was just good enough to get his dick out. He couldn’t fucking stop long enough for more than that. Justin seemed to agree with a soft little whimper and a quiet “ _ please _ .” 

It made sense Justin wanted him to lose it, why else would the little shit be teasing him all the fucking time like this? Justin was far too fucking much. Rubbing himself slowly as he watched the kid, making eye contact and smirking at how overwhelmed and desperate the scythe was getting. He had to find something to get himself wet enough to actually get  _ inside _ the kid, they were fucking doing this now, Justin lost his chance to back out. Getting up he gave a predatory grin at how Justin immediately whined and tried to sit up, scared he was being left alone after being teased so much. 

“Give me one second kid, we need something if I’m going to get in.” Suddenly there was a weird rattling noise, Justin shaking as he was reaching for something on his bedside table. It was a tiny tube, it seemed like ridiculously nice hand lotion for those rich fucks that couldn’t just use those giant tubs. Still, Justin seemed to have no hesitation getting some of it on his hand and with a  _ burning  _ face, start to finger himself.

_ Fuck _ . 

“Please Mr. Videl,  _ please _ … I- I need you.” The boy didn’t stop moving his fingers at any point during that, now caught up in trying to give himself pleasure since Giriko was taking too long for his princely standards. There was a scent of cream and roses coming off the kid now, the lotion smelling strongly of elegant sweets and making Giriko go absolutely wild… how the fuck could this kid make the most innocuous mundane things drive him insane? 

“Stop that, fucking sit still.” The  _ whine  _ Justin made when Giriko grabbed his hand and threw it back against the bed where he was forced to stop touching himself made it seem like he was about to kill the kid. What a little drama queen… 

It barely took any time for Giriko to push in, just as desperate as Justin and just better at hiding it. The boy practically screamed when they finally connected, not worried about being quiet like the last time they did it and really fucking going all out this time. It was loud enough that for a second Giriko thought he had done something wrong, he bunched up in horror before noticing Justin was already trying to buck deeper onto his cock, wanting more so unbelievably bad. Laughing lowly Giriko moved to do just that for him.

The first few thrusts Giriko was entirely focused on the feeling of Justin around him, taking in how soft the boy smelled, how gentle you had to be with his pale skin not to bruise it… he was so perfect… but then after a bit of bliss that was only characterized by a beautiful pleasure and feeling of closeness that couldn’t be found anywhere else… things started to calm down a bit… and the severity of the situation began to dawn on Giriko again. 

Fucking his student in his goddamn room while risking his dad coming home and catching them was  _ such  _ a bad idea, so much so that Giriko wanted to laugh at disbelief at himself. Justin was moaning under him, grabbing onto his pillows and still completely unconcerned with being as loud as he wanted. It was great noise, really added to the whole experience, but Giriko couldn’t stop himself from being fucking horrified the kid’s dad would hear.

If Justin was so unconcerned with it though then it was probably fine though… maybe his father didn’t come home until late, how long were churches open anyway? Giriko had no fucking clue how any of that worked… he couldn’t think too deeply about it right now anyway, he was far too caught up in this moment in staring at Justin.

Justin was clearly sick, caved in eyes and messy hair, the tiniest little smattering of teenage acne on his cheek from not taking care of himself… he looked like a mess, he looked as depressed as he probably was right now… Giriko couldn’t deny that he felt the  _ smallest  _ bit of guilt knowing that he was the reason Justin looked so awful right now, but also it just reminded him of  _ how  _ perfect Justin looked normally… how the fuck did he manage that? 

“Ah Mr. Videl…” Snapping out of his thoughts Giriko moved further over Justin with a horribly serious expression, pressing himself against Justin and intertwining one of their hands. He had been doing this just because he was horny right? Not because he actually liked his student… not because he felt the need to get closer after being worried for so long about where the kid had disappeared to… 

“Fuck Justin…” It was way too hard to focus while he was so deep in Justin, surrounded by the warmth and softness of the brat. Making it worse Justin clenched and whimpered hearing his name, squeezing Giriko just fucking right. Damn, this kid could probably make him come just with his voice if he tried hard enough. It wasn’t fucking fair how good Justin was at pushing all his buttons.

Kissing the boy’s cheek and moving slower then he ever really did, savoring this moment Giriko closed his eyes to appreciate the whining little noises that came out of Justin, begging for more like the cutest little thing. Fuck. Fuck he loved Justin, he was so fucking good. 

Giriko’s eyes flew open. What the fuck did he just think there? 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Giriko's such a dumbass for real... so is Justin but like at least he's a kid so he gets a bit more of a pass lmao


End file.
